Update 13
Warden Mode You can now play as the warden inside the prison you are building! Enable this from a new option in the New Prison screen. Most of the user interface is the same, but you can also walk around using the WASD keys (and shift to sprint) You can press TAB to toggle to Action mode. From here you can control the equipment you are carrying, and recruit body guards. Try not to get attacked by your unruly prisoners! But if you do, you will be taken care of by your medical staff. Fog of war: You cannot see around corners, so be careful. The one exception is that you CAN see through any CCTV cameras you have installed. Arm yourself You can pick up objects commonly found in each room to protect yourself. Think a knife from the kitchen or a taser from the armoury. You can collect body armour from the armoury for some extra protection. You cannot simply attack prisoners without provocation. But if you are attacked you are free to defend yourself. Protection Squad Recruit guards to your personal protection squad by right clicking on them from the Action interface (tab) These guards will follow you around and protect you from any unruly prisoners. Bodyguards don't come cheap. They will add a significant cost to your daily upkeep. Permadeath Play in Permadeath mode and you will have to rely on the security and medical infrastructure of your prison even more. If you die in Permadeath mode that's it, Game Over. = Floor Signage New tools are available in the Deployment menu to provide floor signage for Prisoners and everyone else Floor Signage provides a way for you to give hints to people as to which way they should travel around your prison. People tend to follow the directions unless a much easier/shorter route is available. Misbehaving prisoners, doctors on the way to heal someone, and all type of Emergency callout units ignore the floor signage. Everyone will also ignore the directions if there is a riot occuring. To paint lines, simply select one of the new tools, and left-click and drag in the direction you want people to go. Right-click and drag to remove paint. = New Attract screen The game now opens with a new attract screen, slowly panning around your recent saved prisons (or the bundled prisons if you have no saves). Press any key or click the mouse to bring up the Main Menu. This should be a better first screen than simply being dumped on a new empty plot of land. - Modding Script Debugger Window Added: When highlighting a scripted object in the script drop down menu, the camera will now move to that object to help see which script will be selected. Fixed: Script names were hard to make sense of. Names in the drop down menu are now a lot shorter and easier to discern. Fixed: The window wouldn't correctly open to the selected scripted object, or to a scripted object that threw an error. Allowed more object variables to be used by scripts. = Balance changes Removed the cap of 20 prisoners working in a single large room at a time. The new cap is 100. Prisoners have received a boost to their academic skill rating based on their security category. This means it is slightly easier to have prisoners pass the education programs. The Foundation Education and General Education reform programs have had the number of sessions halved from 10 and 20 to 5 and 10 respectively. The Library now requires a certain academic skill rating rather than specifically requiring the Foundation Education program. This makes the Library usable sooner. Added a new need, Luxuries, which is satisfied by goods sold in the shop. Prisoners who have satisfied this need are less likely to cause trouble. You now gain a commision from goods sold in your shop. At the end of each day, you'll receive a bonus payment based on how many goods were sold in your shop. Prisoners who go too long without being assigned to a cell will now have a marker pointing to them for easy identification. You can now end all punishments on a prisoner from their rapsheet, not just permanent ones. = Bug Fixes Fixed an issue causing Workmen to regularly move shop goods back and forth between the Shop and Storage. Fixed: Dogs of fired handlers would occassionally maul some unsuspecting prisoner to death for no reason. Bad dog! Fixed: Number of staff resting with staff needs enabled is now updated correctly Fixed: Some objective markers for non-English languages appearing in English, they will now be translated correctly Fixed: Sectorisation of mixed regular and family cell blocks will no longer split the regular cells into separate sectors. 011500: Other No French label for "missing access to canteen" (John) 011498: Other French translation error in the first campaign (John) 007501: & Behaviour Addictions cannot be removed. (PROVED) (Icepick) 011494: & Behaviour Work/Lockdup and Work/Free time FREEDOM problem (Icepick) 011486: & Behaviour Staff Not Addressing "Rest" Need on Breaks (Icepick) 011482: & Behaviour Staff Need Bug (Icepick) 011324: Gameplay Staff Canteen Does Not Have Trays and Staff Cannot Eat (Icepick) 011151: & User Interface The new script debugger is not quite useful (elDiablo) 010989: Gameplay Guard Dogs Kill When Fired (Icepick) 010469: System Command Bar only allows one command before breaking. (elDiablo) 011480: System entity.DeathType, .MurderWeapon and .MurdererType not accessible (elDiablo) 008737: & User Interface Unable to end temporary punishments (Icepick) 011509: Gameplay Mothers tunneling out of their prison (Icepick) 011508: Gameplay Prisoners sometimes route outside without misbehaving the prison letting them escape (Icepick) 011505: & User Interface Number of resting staff members is not adequatly updated (lim_ak) 011499: Other No French label for "Capacitor" (lim_ak) 011474: Graphics Sprite misalignment in 64 bit version (lim_ak) Category:Version History Category:Updates